


Cupid's Arrow

by RapunzelGirl13



Series: Buddietines Week (2020) [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddietines Week (Day Three), First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Matchmaking, Moving In Together, Romance, Valentine's Day, date on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Buck and Eddie both have horrible luck when it comes to dating and relationships. So they both sign up for an online matchmaker that will set them up with someone. What they don’t know is that Hen, Chimney, Bobby, Athena, and Maddie are the ones behind the website and have taken matters into their own hands. They are tired of Eddie and Buck being blind to their feelings and dancing around each other. What’s the worst thing that can happen when Eddie and Buck are set up on a romantic date?
Relationships: Eddie Diaz & Athena Grant, Eddie Diaz & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Eddie Diaz & Howie "Chimney" Han, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1) & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddietines Week (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149





	Cupid's Arrow

Eddie was sitting at home, on his computer. He was currently on a matchmaker site that Bobby had recommended to him. He knew it was a long shot but he needed to put himself out there again. Plus he wasn’t going on no dating site, it was too awkward and most people only messaged you for your looks. This matchmaker at least matched you with someone based on the way you answered questions. Sure he had some feelings for Buck but he didn’t think that would ever happen. He filled in the basic information which included his name, age, and location. Then it came time to fill out a series of questions that would help set him up with someone that he was compatible with. One by one, Eddie began answering each question. 

**Question 1:**

Do you smoke?

**Answers:**

A. Every day

B. Occasionally

C. Rarely

_D. Not at all_

**Question 2:**

What is your sexual orientation?

**Answers:**

A. Heterosexual

B. Homosexual

_C. Bisexual_

D. Pansexual

E. Asexual

F. Other

**Question 3:**

What is your gender identity?

**Answers:**

_A. Cisgender Male_

B. Cisgender Female

C. Agender/Non-Binary

D. Bigender

E. Gender Fluid

F. Intersex

G. Transgender MTF

H. Transgender FTM

I. Other

**Question 4:**

I prefer to date...

**Answers:**

A. Men

B. Women

C. Mostly Men but sometimes Women

_D. Mostly Women but sometimes Men_

E. Both men and women equally

F. Gender doesn’t matter to me

**Question 5:**

Describe yourself in 5 positive traits

**Answer:**

Caring, Hardworking, Protective, Brave, and Intelligent

**Question 6:**

Describe yourself in 5 negative traits

**Answer:**

Impulsive, Loud, Overbearing, Forgetful, and Assertive

**Question 7:**

If you are sitting next to someone on an airplane and they fall asleep just as you have to pee, do you...

**Answers:**

A. Wake them

B. Try and shimmy past them

_C. Hold it until the feeling passes_

**Question 8:**

What do you value most in a relationship? (You may check more than one)

**Answers:**

A. Humor

_B. Honesty_

_C. Loyalty_

D. Intelligence

**Question 9:**

If you had front row tickets to any concert, who would you like to see?

**Answer:**

Marianas Trench

**Question 10:**

What or who do you wish you were better at saying no to?

**Answer:**

My son

**Question 11:**

What makes a house a home?

**Answers:**

A. Nice kitchen

B. Large backyard

_C. The people living in it_

D. More than one bathroom

**Question 12:**

Do you want or have children?

**Answer:**

I have a son but I’d like to have another kid in the future.

**Question 13:**

Who makes you laugh the most?

**Answers:**

A. My parent(s)

B. My sibling(s)

C. My friends

_D. My best friend_

E. My co-workers

F. My child/children

**Question 14:**

Describe your perfect date

**Answer:**

A quiet intimate dinner at home or on the beach, maybe a movie afterwards or a long walk

**Question 15:**

Out of the following, what would you most likely accidentally call your date? (You may check more than one)

**Answers:**

A. Honey

_B. Sweetie/Sweetheart_

C. Darling

D. Babe/Baby

E. All of the Above

**Question 16:**

What do you think your date might accidentally call you?

**Answers:**

A. Honey

B. Sweetie/Sweetheart

C. Darling

_D. Babe/Baby_

E. All of the Above

**Question 17:**

Who is the first person you’d call if you had one day left to live?

**Answers:**

A. My parent(s)

B. My grandparent(s)

C. My child/children

D. My sibling(s)

_E. My best friend_

**Question 18:**

Describe your ideal partner (gender, age, appearance, personality)

**Answer:**

(Female): between 25-33, blue eyes, sweet, good with kids, hard working, smart, loyal

(Male): between 25-40, Tall (6’2ish), preferably blonde, pretty blue eyes, a nice smile, good sense of humour, loves kids, hard working, responsible

**Question 19:**

Would you kiss someone on the first date?

**Answers:**

A. Yes, as long as they’re alright with it

_B. Depends on how the date went_

C. Definitely not, I need to get to know them better

**Question 20:**

Would you sleep with someone on the first date?

Answers:

A. Yes, as long as they want it too

B. I’m saving myself for marriage

_C. Maybe, it depends on the person and how the date went_

D. I’m not into having sex

E. No that’s not my cup of tea

Eddie found some of the questions to be rather odd for a matchmaker but he let it be as he submitted his answers. By this time tomorrow he would hopefully have an email saying he had a match, and giving him a time, day, and place to meet them

——————

Buck didn’t know how Maddie had talked him into this, into filling out some online matchmaker. Sure he was single, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to date a total stranger. Nonetheless, here Buck was sitting on his couch, filling out the matchmaker on his laptop. He typed in his name, his age, and his location, before moving on to the 21 questions. 

**Question 1:**

Do you smoke?

**Answers:**

A. Every day

B. Occasionally

C. Rarely

_D. Not at all_

**Question 2:**

What is your sexual orientation?

**Answers:**

A. Heterosexual

B. Homosexual

_C. Bisexual_

D. Pansexual

E. Asexual

F. Other

**Question 3:**

What is your gender identity?

**Answers:**

_A. Cisgender Male_

B. Cisgender Female

C. Agender/Non-Binary

D. Bigender

E. Gender Fluid

F. Intersex

G. Transgender MTF

H. Transgender FTM

I. Other

**Question 4:**

I prefer to date...

**Answers:**

A. Men

B. Women

C. Mostly Men but sometimes Women

D. Mostly Women but sometimes Men

_E. Both men and women equally_

F. Gender doesn’t matter to me

**Question 5:**

Describe yourself in 5 positive traits

**Answer:**

Compassionate, Hardworking, Protective, Brave, and Generous

**Question 6:**

Describe yourself in 5 negative traits

**Answer:**

Impulsive, Clumsy, Big-Headed, Bossy, Stubborn

**Question 7:**

If you are sitting next to someone on an airplane and they fall asleep just as you have to pee, do you...

**Answers:**

A. Wake them

_B. Try and shimmy past them_

C. Hold it until the feeling passes

**Question 8:**

What do you value most in a relationship? (You may check more than one)

**Answers:**

A. Humor

_B. Honesty_

_C. Loyalty_

D. Intelligence

**Question 9:**

If you had front row tickets to any concert, who would you like to see?

**Answer:**

Marianas Trench

**Question 10:**

What or who do you wish you were better at saying no to?

**Answer:**

My best friend’s son

**Question 11:**

What makes a house a home?

**Answers:**

A. Nice kitchen

B. Large backyard

_C. The people living in it_

D. More than one bathroom

**Question 12:**

Do you want or have children?

**Answers:**

No but I co-parent my best friend’s son and I would like one of my own in the future.

**Question 13:**

Who makes you laugh the most?

**Answers:**

A. My parent(s)

B. My sibling(s)

C. My friends

_D. My best friend_

E. My co-workers

F. My child/children

**Question 14:**

Describe your perfect date

**Answer:**

Dinner where I can get to know them and then a nice long walk until the sunsets

**Question 15:**

Out of the following, what would you most likely to accidentally call your date? (You may check more than one)

**Answers:**

A. Honey

B. Sweetie/Sweetheart

C. Darling

_D. Babe/Baby_

E. All of the Above

**Question 16:**

What would you think your date may accidentally call you? (You may check more than one)

Answers:

A. Honey

_B. Sweetie/Sweetheart_

C. Darling

D. Babe/Baby

E. All of the Above

**Question 17:**

Who is the first person you’d call if you had one day left to live?

**Answers:**

A. My parent(s)

B. My grandparent(s)

C. My child/children

D. My sibling(s)

_ E. My best friend _

**Question 18:**

Describe your ideal partner (gender, age, appearance, personality)

**Answers:**

(Female): between 20-45, preferably shorter than me (I’m 6’2”), pretty smile, confident, hard working, family oriented, intelligent

(Male): between 25-40, tall, dark features, sexy smile, fit, hard working, friendly, good sense of humour, parent material

**Question 19:**

Would you kiss someone on the first date?

**Answers:**

A. Yes, as long as they’re alright with it

_B. Depends on how the date went_

C. Definitely not, I need to get to know them better

**Question 20:**

Would you sleep with someone on the first date?

**Answers:**

A. Yes, as long as they want it too

B. I’m saving myself for marriage

_C. Maybe, it depends on the person and how the date went_

D. I’m not into having sex

E. No that’s not my cup of tea

After finishing all of the questions, Buck pressed submit. He was hoping he’d get matched up with someone but he doubted that anyone would one close to matching his answer… it’s not like Eddie was submitting one of these, right?

————————-  
The following day, both Eddie and Buck opened up their emails to find the exact same email. Now since it was from some fake one that Chimney had made, neither of them figured that it might be fake, they just assumed this whole thing was totally legit. Even though it was clearly the opposite. 

**Congratulations! You’ve been matched! To meet your match, there will be a romantic dinner set up for you on the beach, at 4:30pm tonight! Make sure to dress nice and best of luck!**

Meanwhile Hen, Bobby, Chimney, And Maddie we’re all gathered over at Athena’s after having sent Buck and Eddie both the same email. Hopefully from here things would go exactly how they all planned.

“Do you guys really think they are going to buy this?” Maddie asked.

“Definitely. They’re too dumb to realize it’s not real.” Chimney laughed.

“I just feel bad for tricking them.” Maddie frowned.

“Oh honey we didn’t trick them. They are too oblivious to see their feelings for each other, all we did was give them a kick in the right direction.” Athena said.

"I agree with Athena. It's been two years, someone had to kick their asses to each other or they'll forever be making heart eyes at each other." Hen laughed. 

"Oh my god I can see it now. Buck and Eddie as old men sitting in rocking chairs making those faces at each other because they never admitted they were in love." Chimney laughed.

"Okay enough you guys, this is to make them think they were matched together, let's just wait and see if it works." Bobby said. 

~~~Later that night~~~

Buck was dressed up in some black pants and a nice light blue button down. He arrived at the beach—Maddie having dropped him off—only to see the trail of lanterns and rose petals. He followed them around the corner and soon he found himself staring at a romantic candlelight dinner for two, some romantic music playing in the background. He took a seat at the table, awaiting the arrival of his date. He hoped that he or she would end up being nice. 

Meanwhile Eddie has finally picked out something to wear, with help from Christoper and his tía. The outfit chosen was his best pair of black pants, a white button down, and a red tie. He drove down to the beach, finding there to be no other vehicles. As he noticed the lanterns and rose petals, he followed them until he came to the beautiful candlelight dinner, but then he saw who was already sitting there.

——————

“Buck?”

“Eddie?” 

The two men stared at each other in shock, obviously not expecting the other to be who they got matched up with. However both of them had wanted tonight to go well and so maybe having a romantic dinner together wouldn’t be so bad. 

“You look nice.” Eddie finally spoke up as he sat down in the other chair at the table.

“Thanks, so do you.” Buck smiled. “So um what are the odds of us being matched up, weird huh?”

“Well the matchmaker didn’t know that we knew each other, maybe we were the only two in the Los Angeles area?”

Eddie was trying to come up with alternative reasons as to why he was matched up with Buck. They couldn’t have answered all the same questions right, could they? Then it suddenly dawned on not only Eddie but Buck as well. If they got matched up together, that means the other was attracted to guys, at least to some extent. 

“Or maybe we matched because we’re best friends and we think a lot alike.” Buck stated. “But just so you know, I’m actually really glad I got matched with you. I’m not a huge fan of these matchmaking dates, but Maddie convinced me to give it a go. I’d much rather spend this night with you, than with a total stranger.”

Hearing those words made Eddie’s heart skip a beat. “I’m glad I’m spending tonight with you as well.” 

The romantic dinner consisted of a perfectly cooked steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, as well as some chocolate cake for dessert. Now this had Buck wondering how this matchmaker website was able to set all this up, he actually thought it was pretty weird. However he didn't mention it as he and Eddie ate the meal in mostly silence with some talking here and there. 

“You know Buck, I’m having a great time. This is different from what we usually do when we hang out but I’m really enjoying it.” Eddie smiled.

“After Ali, I decided to stop dating for a while but this is nice.” Buck smiled. “I mean it’s technically a date,” he teased. 

Eddie blushed a little. “Yeah I guess it is.”

Suddenly Buck decided to feed Eddie some cake, which Eddie happily ate. Whoever had made this, had done an amazing job. It was the best chocolate cake he’d ever had. 

“Come on Eddie.”

“Where are we going?”

For a walk. If you like we can walk back to my apartment and I can bring you back here to get your car tomorrow.”

"What about your car?”

“Maddie dropped me off.”

Eddie nodded as he stood up, only for Buck to reach over and grab his hand. Eddie looked at him with a confused look, which made Buck laugh. 

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Well can you explain to me why you are holding my hand?”

“Because this is a date, Eddie. I’m supposed to hold your hand. It’s romantic.”

This time Eddie let out a laugh but didn’t pull his hand away. Instead he laced his fingers with Buck’s as they began walking towards the water. It was closing in on 5:30 now and that meant that the sun would be setting in a few minutes. 

“Do you want to sit and watch the sunset or would you like to keep walking?” Buck asked.

“Let’s sit and watch it.” Eddie smiled. 

They sat down in the sand, still holding hands, but neither of them made a move to let go. Instead Buck got as close as he could to Eddie, until their shoulders bumped and thighs were touching. 

“I’ve always loved watching the sunset. Maddie and I used to sit and watch it when we were really young. But only if it set early, before our bedtimes.”

“So have I. When it sets early like this and I’m home, Chris and I will eat outside so we can watch it. He always says how pretty it looks.”

“It does look so pretty.” Buck smiled. “Hey Eddie?”

“Yeah Buck?”

“I know we weren’t expecting to get matched with each other, but when I said I was glad we had, I meant it. As I was filling out that matchmaker form, I realized how much you and Chris meant to me. I mean, when I answered that you would be the first person I called if I had one day left to live, it kind of became pretty obvious.”

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat as he gave Buck’s hand a squeeze and turned his body until he was fully facing him. “Oh Evan, I realized the same thing, and I answered you as well. For who I’d call first if I had one day to live. I figured I’d already be with Christopher and so you came to my mind first.”

Buck’s face lit up as he placed his free hand on Eddie’s cheek. “I’m going to kiss you now. Is that alright?”

“It’s more than alright.”

Eddie and Buck leaned in at the same time until their lips connected. As cliche as it was, they both felt sparks, warmth, and so much love. The sun was beginning to set now, but both men were too lost in the kiss to notice. Soon Buck was laying back in the sand, Eddie on top of him as they made out. It wasn’t rough or hurried, it was slow, sensual, and romantic. Finally Eddie pulled back, but kept his face close to Buck’s. 

“Well I have to say that this is the best date ever.” Buck smiled.

“I can definitely agree with you there.” Eddie smiled.

"So does this mean that you’re my boyfriend now?” Buck asked.

“You’re such a dork. Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, mi amor.”

Buck smiled as he gave Eddie a peck. “Come on, let's get going. It’s a half an hour walk to my apartment. I want you to stay the night.”

“I would love that.”

Eddie left his car at the beach as he and Buck headed back to Buck’s apartment. It took a little more than half an hour to get there, because they were taking their time. 

“You should move in with us.” Eddie suddenly blurted out.

“What?”

“Move in with us. You’re always over anyways and Chris would love having you around 24/7.”

“Of course I will move in with you, but let’s tell Chris about us first.”

Eddie nodded as Buck pulled him over to the couch. Together they sat down and Eddie put his arm around Buck’s shoulders. 

“You know what I just realized?”

“What’s that?” Eddie asked.

“This wasn’t a coincidence. I think our friends set this whole thing up.”

“Wait, why would they do that?”

“Think about it Eddie. It’s been almost two years and we’ve been dancing around our feelings for so long. I guess we needed that small push.”

“Well if they did do this, remind me to thank them when we go into work tomorrow.”

When they walked into work the next morning holding hands—both of them sporting a few small hickies on their necks—Bobby, Hen, and Chimney were all smiles and Eddie swore he heard Bobby whisper “Finally” as they walked by. 


End file.
